De la compassion de Stendarr
by FID
Summary: Avec Alduin vaincu, le Thalmor chassé du pays et Ulfric Sombrage sur le point d'être sacré Haut-Roi, Bordeciel semble enfin pouvoir panser ses plaies. Mais dans l'ombre une menace monte. Certains Vigiles l'ont sentie et ces derniers en ont payé le prix. Tolan et Mara n'ont d'autre choix que de demander de l'aide à un ancien membre de l'Ordre de Stendarr pour contrer ce mal.
1. Chapter 1

La route reliant Faillaise à Morrowind était déserte, ils n'y avaient rencontrés âme qui vive depuis qu'ils l'avaient empruntée. Pourtant, cette route commerciale avait servi pendant des siècles à faire perdurer le commerce dans la ville de Faillaise. Malheureusement, depuis l'éruption du mont Ecarlate et plus récemment l'incendie qui faillit détruire la ville nordique, cet axe n'était plus guère fréquenté.

Mara et Tolan le prenaient cependant régulièrement. En effet, cette même route permettait l'accès au Crystal de Stendarr, un de leurs repères principaux en Bordeciel. Mais Tolan et Mara ne s'y rendaient pas cette fois. Tolan avait d'autres projets en tête. Mara, quand à elle, demeurait hantée par le cauchemar qu'ils venaient de vivre au Bastion et le suivait machinalement, sans résistance ou opposition à son idée folle.

Tous deux étaient des Vigiles de Stendarr. Mara n'était encore qu'une apprentie assignée à Tolan depuis presque quatre ans maintenant. Son maitre était cependant un membre beaucoup plus ancien de l'organisation et un combattant aguerri. Tous deux parcouraient Bordeciel à la recherche d'adeptes des daedras afin de les éliminer et de protéger les citoyens de la contrée. Mais à présent, avec Carcette et le bastion ravagé par une attaque de vampires, Mara était perdue. Ils devaient retourner en Cyrodiil prévenir le bastion principal mais Tolan voulait rencontrer un ancien ami avant de quitter la province. Le duo s'arrêta devant une petite grotte au bord de la route.

\- C'est là ? demanda la plus jeune.

Tolan lui avait parlé d'une immense forteresse, tenue par un ordre puissant il y avait des siècles de celà. Ils se tenaient devant faille étroite dans la roche éclairée par une torche minable. Une grotte pour abriter des bandits sans aucun doute mais bien loin du fort immense dont parlait Tolan.

\- Le fort devrait se trouver derrière ce passage.

\- Je ne vois qu'une grotte, remarqua l'apprentie.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Cela fait plus d'une décennie que je cherche des renseignements sur l'ancienne Garde de l'Aube. Je suis certain que c'est ici. Je ne vois pas de meilleur endroit pour qu'Isran puisse protéger son quartier général.

\- Isran ? C'est bien celui qui a abandonné les Vigiles ?

\- C'est lui, soupira Tolan. Mais ils combattent aussi les vampires, nous devrions nous serrer les coudes. J'espère juste qu'il voudra bien écouter. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir protéger Sombreval.

\- Et retrouver frère Adalvald, ajouta Mara.

\- Et pour retrouver Adalvald, confirma Tolan.

Frère Adalvald était aussi un Vigile et un ami de Tolan. Contrairement à nombre d'entre eux, ses talents ne reposaient pas autour de la magie ou du combat à l'épée mais il passait son temps à étudier les hérésies et regorgeait de connaissances sur les daedras et toutes les formes de vie qu'ils corrompaient sur Tamriel. Cependant, depuis quelques mois, il avait acquis une certaine obsession vis-à-vis de la grotte de Sombreval près du bastion ainsi que sur les vampires. Il pensait que la clef du retour du clan Volkihar en force en Bordeciel était intimement lié à cette grotte. Lors de l'attaque du bastion, Adalvald avait normalement déjà fait route vers cet endroit mais il ne pouvaient en être certains. Quand ils sont revenus d'une mission à Aubétoile avec Tolan, le bastion n'était plus que cendres et trois ou quatre Vigiles qui devaient être arrivés peu de temps avant eux enterraient les cadavres ou essayaient sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Après cette paire de jours bouleversante, les Vigiles voulaient rejoindre leurs frères en Cyrodiil mais son mentor avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser Adalvald derrière. Cependant il était bien seul et personne ne voulut l'accompagner. Mara l'aurait suivi jusqu'en Oblivion mais si les vampires étaient nombreux et puissants dans cette grotte, cette tâche aurait été du suicide. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvaient là, seuls, près de la frontière avec Morrowind.

Tolan pénétra dans la grotte, Mara à sa suite. Elle était totalement perdue, Tolan demeurant son seul point de repère. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il ne lui restait que lui, fort et inébranlable comme un roc contre lequel se fracassaient les vagues infernales de ses doutes et ses peurs.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle émergea de l'autre côté de la faille ! Elle se retrouva dans une vallée magnifique. Le Vigile remarqua son émerveillement.

\- Quand je te dis que les endroits les plus beaux de Bordeciel sont bien souvent à l'abri du monde.

Mara acquiesça. La cascade s'écoulant au pied du glacier était d'une majesté comme elle en avait rarement vu auparavant. Et alors qu'ils avançaient près du petit lac formé par cette eau, le fort de dressa enfin devant eux. La jeune femme n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le bastion sortait de la falaise derrière le lac et semblait plus vaste encore que le légendaire Fort-Dragon de Blancherive. Mara ne distinguait aucune ouverture dans l'impénétrable mur de pierre grise. En s'approchant, elle remarqua qu'un grand nombre de meurtrières protégeaient les tours et que les crénelages étaient parfaits. Contrairement aux forts qui ornaient les quatre coins de Bordeciel, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir été atteint par le temps. Le duo continua d'avancer tout en observant l'immense bâtisse. Ils furent brusquement stoppés par un orque derrière une palissade de bois.

\- Je suis frère Tolan et voici mon apprentie, nous sommes de Vigiles de Stendarr, se présenta son mentor.

Ce dernier les dévisagea d'un air hautain.

\- Vous voulez l'aide d'Isran ? demanda-t-il avec mépris. Vous avez enfin compris que votre ordre était inapte à affronter le moindre daedra ?

Mara serra les dents. Pour qui cet orque se prenait-il ? Ils servaient Stendarr comme ils pouvaient. Elle avait déjà rencontré des adeptes occultes auparavant et sa présence ici prouvait bien qu'ils en étaient sortis vainqueurs. La jeune Vigile allait répliquer mais une main ferme sur son épaule lui rappela de rester à sa place, Tolan connaissait son impulsivité. Son regard croisa celui de son mentor, elle comprit alors que le choc devait être aussi dur pour lui que pour elle. Elle repensa à leurs camarades du bastion et sa gorge se noua. Elle se mordit la langue et laissa Tolan prendre les rênes.

\- Isran a été clair, on n'a rien à faire avec les Vigiles. Maintenant dégagez, reprit l'orque.

\- Ecoutez, tenta Tolan. Nous ne voulons pas d'histoire avec vous…

\- Alors dégagez ! coupa l'Orque. C'est quand même pas dur à comprendre.

Mara bouillait à l'intérieur. Déjà qu'elle ne prenait pas les orsimers pour des lumières. Celui-ci figurait dorénavant comme le pire d'entre eux. Elle se mordit à nouveau la langue pour éviter de lui sortir une réplique de son cru. Mais l'altercation avait attiré quelqu'un, un collègue à l'orque visiblement.

\- Durak, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Vigiles. Veulent pas se barrer.

\- Tolan, pourquoi tu es venu ? Tu sais pourtant ce que pense Isran à votre sujet.

Mara fut surprise que cet homme connaisse Tolan. Ces soldats avaient tous été des Vigiles qui avaient suivi Isran ? Ou Tolan lui cachait-il un passé qu'il aurait avec la Garde de l'Aube ? Mara avait bien tenté de lui poser des questions sur leur destination pendant le voyage mais il avait répondu vaguement qu'il avait collaboré avec Isran. Mais malgré ces explications, il était évident qu'il lui en cachait encore beaucoup. Mara était peut-être son apprentie mais n'avait-elle pas le droit de savoir ?

\- Ecoute Celann, je veux juste parler à Isran. On sera de nouveau sur la route avant le crépuscule.

Le dénommé Celann hésita un moment, se passant la main dans ses longs cheveux. Son air de noble guerrier contrastait sérieusement avec l'orque bourrin à ses côtés. Il évita de croiser le regard suppliant de Tolan. Mara sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Son mentor lui avait promis qu'ils les aideraient. Ils avaient tout perdu et traversé tout le pays pour venir supplier cet Isran de chasser les vampires de Sombreval afin secourir Adalvald. Il était peut-être même trop tard maintenant. Et voilà que maintenant, ils allaient être chassés de là comme de vulgaires intrus. Le bastion n'était plus et les Vigiles erraient dans la province. Mara ne voulait pas quitter Bordeciel, ils n'avaient juste pas le choix ! Tolan l'avait rassurée que ces guerriers les aideraient mais visiblement ce n'était que du vent. Heureusement, c'est avec soulagement qu'ils accueillirent la réponse de Celann.

\- C'est bon, suis-moi mais je te préviens que ça a intérêt d'être important.

'Oh pour ça il ne sera pas déçu' songea la jeune nordique. Si sa garde de l'Aube se spécialisait dans la chasse aux vampires, ils pouvaient leur fournir l'emplacement de toute un coven rempli dans aucun doutes de puissants vampires du clan Volkihar. Si les armes de ses guerriers les démangeaient, ils pourraient s'en donner à cœur joie. Celann les conduisit derrière la palissade de bois où l'orque Durak les regarda partir le visage fermé.

\- Celann et Isran faisaient partie des Vigiles avant qu'Isran décide de reformer la Garde de l'Aube, expliqua son mentor.

\- Isran était mon mentor à cette époque, intervint Celann. Carcette les envoyait souvent ensemble en mission. Ils formaient une sacrée paire, dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Mara intriguée. Tolan me parle souvent de ses aventures mais il m'a rarement parlé de vous.

Tolan adressa un regard gêné au guerrier.

\- Je peux le comprendre, s'excusa Celann. La séparation n'a pas été facile. Isran ne sera pas ravi de te voir ici.

\- Je m'en doute bien. Tu penses bien que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix.

\- Sinon, tu ne m'as pas présenté ta pupille, dit-il pour orienter la conversation vers un sujet moins sombre.

\- Mara, je te présente Celann. Celann, voici Mara Marence, mon apprentie.

le désormais présenté Celann lui serra la main avec un sourire chaleureux. Il devait avoir passé la trentaine et possédait cette aura charmeuse qui captivait la nordique. Les brétons polis, séduisants et bien maniérés avaient toujours eu cet effet sur elle. Elle blâma ses années passées à l'Académie des Mages pour cela. Les nordiques et rougegardes demeuraient trop rustres et les impériaux trop pincés pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise en leur compagnie. Elle ne parlait même mas des orques vulgaires à un tout autre niveau ou des altmers arrogants et prétentieux.

\- Mara, comme la déesse ?

\- Entre-autre, répondit-elle en se remémorant l'histoire que Tolan aimait lui raconter sur l'origine de son prénom. Ce n'est pas un nom si rare non plus, ajouta-t-elle.

Voyant qu'elle n'en parlerait pas davantage, il n'insista pas. Mais elle demeurait curieuse sur ces personnes semblaient avoir connu Tolan à une époque où elle devait à peine être née.

\- Pourquoi vous avez quitté les Vigiles ?

\- Ne te méprends pas sur ce que je vais dire. Contrairement à Isran, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient totalement inutiles et j'ai toujours respecté votre travail. C'est juste que vous n'êtes pas préparés à affronter les vampires. Les Vigiles sont d'excellents guérisseurs et de très bons traqueurs. Mais même si certains sont très bon au combat, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et Carcette ne cherchait pas vraiment à développer cet aspect-là des Vigiles. Quoi que toi ou Tolan puissiez penser, c'est votre plus grande faiblesse.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les immenses portes de bois qui faisaient office d'entrée au château, tout semblait démesuré avec ce fort. Le duo attendit pendant que Celann en ouvrait l'immense porte de bois pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Les pierres sombres et le manque de lumière y maintenaient une fraicheur humide. Seuls quelques rares chandeliers apportaient un soupçon de lumière, approfondissant encore davantage le lieu par un jeu d'ombres et de lumières. Quand elle se fut habitué à l'obscurité, Mara ne lâcha pas le Vigile d'une semelle et le suivit dans une vaste salle circulaire.

Les pierres laissèrent place à une grille sous laquelle circulait de l'eau. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel système et elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Une fois au centre de la pièce, elle observa les lieux avec plus d'attention. L'endroit était totalement vide, seules quelques caisses éparses, poussiéreuses et couvertes de toiles d'araignée occupaient quelques coins et mis à part les quelques chandeliers de-ci de-là, aucun ornement ne venait égayer la pièce, aucune armure, aucune plaque d'arme, aucun râtelier. Juste les murs nus. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et vit une coupole rudimentaire, en travaux qui laissait filtrer la lumière. Soudain un rai de lumière l'éblouit et une voix résonna d'un des étages.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tolan ? Tu sais que je veux rien avoir à faire avec les Vigiles, au moins ils t'ont pas transformé. Maintenant dégage.

\- Ecoute-moi s'il te plait.

\- Votre ordre s'est fait massacrer ? Je le sais déjà, et c'est le cadet de mes soucis, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Celann t'as fait entrer mais c'est inutile. Maintenant va-t-en.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Mara dévisagea le rougegarde chauve et barbu qui se tenait en hauteur sur son balcon comme le crétin arrogant qu'il était sans aucun doute. Son sang bouillait de frustration et de haine envers cet homme. Maitre Tolan s'était abaissé à venir jusqu'ici pour supplier à l'aide et cet homme les renvoyait comme un moins que rien. Elle voulait lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais elle sut qu'elle devait se retenir. Tolan était un maitre de la négociation, lui seul savait gérer ce genre de salopard obtus. Elle ne devait pas perturber son travail. Elle libèrerait sa frustration plus tard.

\- Tu sais que je ne demanderais jamais le droit d'asile à la Garde de l'Aube Isran. Mon bras, mon cœur et mon âme appartiennent à Stendarr, dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Adalvald s'est rendu dans la grotte de Sombreval au-dessus du bastion sur le chemin menant à la pierre du Seigneur. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons été attaqués.

\- Je vais te dire moi pourquoi vous vous êtes faits massacrer. Vous n'êtes qu'une misérable épine dans leur pied et les vampires ont jugé qu'il était temps de la retirer tout simplement.

Mara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il être aussi con ?! Tolan, Carcette, Adalvald et d'autres Vigiles pensaient que les Volkihar étaient en train de ressortir de l'ombre après plusieurs siècles, les poussant vers cette grotte maudite. Et ce connard, supposé être de leur côté contre les vampires, ne se préoccupait même pas du massacre de potentiels alliés dans sa lutte contre ces monstres ! Mara serait sortie d'ici sans autre forme de cérémonie pour ne plus jamais revoir cet homme mais elle savait que son mentor en serait fortement déçu. Discrètement, elle observa son mentor. Il demeurait impassible, seule une légère crispation de sa mâchoire montrait son indignation ou sa frustration.

\- Cette grotte semblait importante pour les vampires. Adalvald est persuadé qu'elle pourrait contenir une arme ou un artéfact crucial pour vaincre le clan Volkihar.

\- J'en ai rien à faire Tolan. Maintenant dégage de ma propriété.

Tolan finit par abandonner et c'est résigné qu'il quitta la salle baignée de lumière. Mara lui emboita le pas. Celann les attendait à la sortie.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé au bastion Tolan. Sincèrement.

\- Pas autant que moi, répondit le Vigile avec tristesse.

\- Isran aussi est désolé, crois-moi.

\- Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Mara avec amertume et colère.

Tolan ne lui ordonna pas de se taire, chose extrêmement rare car jamais il n'aurait toléré qu'elle s'exprime aussi sèchement devant une autre personne.

\- Je le cotoie depuis un bon nombre d'années maintenant, et je peux vous garantir à tous les deux que la nouvelle l'a profondément touché quand il l'a apprise. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas paraitre faible devant nos membres. Nous sommes encore fragiles, nos novices savent tout juste se battre et notre dirigeant doit être fort pour nous tous.

Mara ne comprenait pas en quoi ressembler à un crétin brutal et sans cœur montrait sa force. Pour elle, la vraie force demeurait dans le pardon et le courage. Bon, peut-être qu'elle prenait l'enseignement de Stendarr un peu trop à cœur. Isran ne lui avait pas semblé fort. Arrogant oui, insensible oui, mais certainement pas fort.

Il t'aura écouté Tolan. Il t'écoute toujours, malgré ce que tu pourrais penser, ajouta le bréton.

Je l'espère, répondit-il avec un maigre sourire.

Mara resta interdite devant la réponse de son mentor, cette brute rougegarde aussi civilisée que l'orque qui les avait accueillis leur avait simplement dit de dégager en soulignant à quel point leur ordre avait été pitoyable.

Une fois seuls et de retour sur la route de Morrowind, Mara demanda leur prochaine destination.

\- Cyrodiil peut attendre. On retourne à Sombreval.

Mara ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. En Cyrodiil, au moins elle aurait pu prendre un nouveau départ avec les Vigiles, continuer sa formation et enterrer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête. Mais malgré sa réticence elle se contenta de donner un simple…

\- D'accord.


	2. Chapter 2

Le voyage s'étala sur trois jours entiers. Tolan avait décidé de retourner à Sombreval. Peut-être que d'autres Vigiles seraient arrivés au bastion en ruines entretemps et auraient décidé de partir à la recherche d'Adalvald. Mara profita du voyage pour tenter d'apprendre tout ce que son mentor conaissait sur la Garde de l'Aube et tenter de détourner ses pensées de leur sombre destination. Elle voulait en savoir davantage sur Isran et Celann qui semblaient connaitre si bien son mentor. Ce dernier lui raconta alors avec patience son passé avec ses deux confrères, Vigiles à l'époque, ainsi que les quelques informations qu'il avait glanées sur ce qu'était la Garde de l'Aube d'antan. Elle lui demanda comment quelqu'un comme lui, patient, généreux et bon, était parvenu à s'entendre avec une brutasse pareille.

\- Isran peut paraitre rustre au premier abord mais j'ai rarement connu quelqu'un d'aussi loyal, dévoué et courageux. Je suis presque heureux que ce soit lui qui dirige la nouvelle Garde de l'Aube. Isran et moi étions complémentaires quand on travaillait ensemble. Il préférait s'occuper de la stratégie et du combat pendant que je restais diplomate et m'occupais des blessés ou des victimes. Isran détestait le contact humain. Quand Carcette lui a imposé Celann comme apprenti, il était furieux mais après quelques mois, il n'aurait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour lui. Sans Isran, j'aurais été mort avant même ta naissance et je n'hésiterais pas à lui confier ma vie aujourd'hui encore s'il le fallait.

Mara médita sur ses paroles longtemps. Quand Tolan parlait d'Isran, elle comprenait que leur amitié avait été profonde et sincère malgré leur différence de caractère. Pour que Tolan refuse de quitter l'Ordre, sa dévotion aux Vigiles ne devait pas connaitre de limites. A sa place, peut-être qu'elle aurait privilégié l'amitié au devoir. Elle ne saurait trop dire, elle n'avait jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de dilemme. Mis à part Tolan et peut être Colette à l'Académie de Fortdhiver, elle ne ressentait pas réellement de fort attachement avec d'autres personnes.

Le moment arriva où ils durent passer à nouveau devant les ruines du bastion, la gorge de Mara se noua. Les cendres étaient froides maintenant mais sa mémoire laissait remonter l'odeur de la fumée et de la chair calcinée. Elle tenta de rester calme mais quelques larmes s'échappèrent pour couler le long de sa joue. Certes, ils n'avaient pas été présents au moment de l'assaut (Stendarr les bénisse) mais elle avait bavardé et s'atait entrainée avec certaines de ces pésornes dont ils ont dû dégager les cadavres des décombres. Certains corps avaient été si mutilés qu'ils ne pouvaient reconnaître la personne. Evidemment, quand on était confronté aux daedras, la barbarie et la monstruosité de leurs adeptes était claire et Mara en avait vu des cadavres démembrés, des morts profanés et bien d'autres horreurs. Cela ne l'affectait presque plus après quelques années à travailler avec Tolan. Mais ici, dans son refuge, quand les victimes étaient des gens qu'elle connaissait et appréciait de leur vivant, la distanciation qu'elle parvenait à mettre en pratique habituellement s'était avérée impossible. Avec le temps peut-être, quand elle aurait fait payer aux vampires et que les Vigiles de Stendarr seraient à nouveau forts en Bordeciel. Peut-être alors qu'elle pourrait tourner la page.

Tolan lui laissa le temps de se ressaisir et quand elle se calma, il lui serra l'épaule dans un signe de soutien. Comment pouvait-il revenir ici sans s'effondrer ? Il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie ici et connaissait tout le monde. Il discutait et partageait son temps libre avec tout le monde, qu'ils soient de nouvelles recrues ou des membres plus expérimentés. Ils reprirent la route de la grotte de Sombreval. Personnellement Mara doutait de la survie des autres Vigiles si les vampires s'étaient rendus sur les lieux mais Tolan continuait d'y croire, persuadé que ses collègues auraient trouvé un moyen de se mettre à l'abri ou de se défendre en cas d'arrivée de ces monstres. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un endroit où le terrain s'aplanissait suffisamment pour monter un camp. Mara protesta.

\- Mais Sombreval n'est plus qu'à quelques heures !

\- Isran va nous envoyer quelqu'un. Je veux que tu restes là pour le guider. La grotte n'est pas indiquée sur les cartes classiques.

\- Isran ? tu crois toujours qu'il va envoyer des renforts ? On devrait juste y aller tous les deux voir ce qui se passe, insista la jeune nordique.

\- Je vais partir en éclaireur, au cas où des Vigiles soient déjà arrivés pour planifier un sauvetage. Je te promets que nous attendrons les renforts de la Garde de l'Aube.

\- S'ils arrivent nous ne nous attarderons pas, c'est juré.

\- J'ai entièrement confiance en toi Mara, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le maitre étreignit son apprentie. Elle le serra fort contre elle, ne voulant pas le laisser seul malgré sa promesse. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de retrouver son cheval et de continuer sur le chemin de la pierre du Seigneur.

\- Que Stendarr te protège, lui dit-il alors qu'il talonnait son étalon.

\- Toi aussi Tolan, lui répondit Mara.

Le Vigile partit et la laissa seule dans ce campement improvisé. Elle alluma un feu et se prépara un repas. La nuit tombait vite dans cette contrée et si le froid était redoutable en journée, camper la nuit sans feu s'avérait bien souvent fatal. Elle s'emmitoufla dans des couvertures en fourrure près du feu contre Epona, sa pouliche. Elle ajouta quelques pommes de terre au milieu des braises et sortit une pomme pour sa monture. Cette dernière dévora sa friandise sans se faire prier. Alors qu'elle mâchonnait un morceau de viande séchée en attendant que repas finisse de cuire, l'angoisse ne cessait de monter. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, Tolan était un guerrier confirmé et intelligent qui attendrait son arrivée. Cependant ses peurs gonflaient dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois qu'il la laissait seule.

Le crépuscule laissa place à une nuit baignée dans la lumière des deux lunes et des aurores boréales. Elle se leva pour raviver le feu. Cette nuit-là, la contemplation des étoiles contre la chaleur de sa jument ne lui permit pas de trouver le repos. Pour chaque minute qui défilait, le nœud d'angoisse au creux de son ventre ne cessait de se serrer. Mara ne souhaitait qu'une chose, monter dans cette grotte pour aider Tolan et Adalvald. Elle allait se lever et sangler Epona mais elle pensa aux consignes de Tolan. Le château de la Garde de l'Aube était presque vide quand ils y étaient allés. Peut-être que demain ou dans deux jours, quelqu'un viendrait comme l'espérait Tolan. Mara n'était certainement pas une grande combattante mais elle maniait assez bien l'épée et la magie pour combattre sans difficulté quelques jeunes vampires et porter main forte aux autres Vigiles. L'expérience était la meilleure des professeures.

Transie dans ses doutes, la jeune nordique n'en ferma pas les yeux de la nuit. Lorsque les étoiles commencèrent à s'éteindre dans le ciel, sa décision fut prise. Elle prit quelques provisions pour les faire réchauffer dans la braise et sangla Epona. Elle termina son repas mais toujours personne en vue. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle enfourcha sa pouliche et prit la direction de la grotte pour retrouver les autres Vigiles. Si tout se passait bien elle les croiserait dans le sens inverse, sinon…elle n'osa pas y penser. Plus elle s'approchait de sa destination, plus l'angoisse l'étreignait. Quand elle arriva devant la grotte, personne ne s'y trouvait. Quatre chevaux avaient été attachés à des arbres dont celui de son mentor. Une panique glacée la saisit. Ils devraient être par là mais aucune trace de feu ou d'indice laissant penser qu'ils avaient campé dans les environs. Ils étaient rentrés dans la grotte affronter les vampires, ce que Tolan lui avait juré de ne pas faire tant qu'elle ne serait pas arrivée avec les renforts de la Garde de l'Aube. Elle resta paralysée devant l'entrée de la grotte. Elle voulait rentrer les aider mais redoutait de découvrir ce qui s'y trouvait. Ils avaient peut-être besoin d'elle mais que ferait-elle de plus ? elle n'était qu'une apprentie. Sa raison lui criait de trouver de l'aide le plus vite possible mais son corps restait figé, engourdi par la peur et le doute.

La crainte la paralysait et l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement à la situation. Elle commença à entrer dans la grotte avant d'en ressortir presque immédiatement, sachant ses capacités seules insuffisantes pour combattre une armée de vampires. Elle s'assit sur un rocher pour tenter de réfléchir à une solution avant de commencer à faire les cent pas devant l'entrée de la grotte. Epona observa ses mouvements avant de s'agiter, attendant un en-cas. Mara complut et lui offrit, ainsi qu'aux autres chevaux, des friandises qu'elle conservait toujours dans son sac de voyage. Le soleil baissait déjà à l'horizon qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pris de décision.

Le crépuscule apporta avec lui le son étouffé d'un cheval monter la montagne. Un cavalier masqué ne tarda pas à se montrer. Mara l'observa alors qu'il descendait de sa monture. L'homme était presque aussi grand qu'une montagne et sa tenue accentuait encore le mystère de son identité. Son armure n'appartenait pas à la Garde de l'Aube ni à aucun ordre qu'elle connaissait, aucun blason, aucun signe n'indiquait clairement son allégeance. Son armure se constituait d'un savant alliage de métal et de fourrure. Elle la pensa fabriquée artisanalement, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, même chez les forgerons. Elle se demanda si l'espadon accroché à son dos n'était pas constitué d'os à la vue de sa couleur et des gravures qui l'ornaient. Ce mercenaire lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, jusqu'au masque de métal qui dissimulait ses traits mais sous lesquels elle distinguait des yeux d'un vert-jaune étrangement vif.

\- T'es une Vigile ? demande-t-il d'une voix grave et sévère.

Elle sursauta apeurée. Est-ce que c'était Isran qui avait envoyé ce mercenaire ? Rendue muette par l'appréhension elle confirma ses propos d'un signe de tête. Il confirma ses suppositions.

\- Isran m'a dit qu'il me fallait retrouver un couple de Vigiles entre votre ancien bastion et la pierre du seigneur.

\- Tolan et d'autres vigiles sont déjà déjà dans la grotte apparament. On devait attendre des membres de la garde de l'Aube, mais ils ont décidé de rentrer avant que j'arrive.

Elle sentit le regard de l'étranger sur elle et devina qu'il la jaugeait. Mais sans même lui adresser davantage la parole, il attacha son cheval contre un arbre, et prit la direction du repaire des vampires. Mara se prépara à entrer à sa suite.

\- Tu restes ici, dit-il sèchement.

Mara protesta. Elle devait retrouver ses frères. Certes elle était encore jeune et les gens s'étonnaient parfois que la jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleu-gris qui lançait des sorts de guérison puisse combattre dans des antres maléfiques et des grottes sordides mais elle expliquait à chaque fois que la restoration ne se limitait pas à soigner les malades et les blessés mais aussi à combattre les morts profanés par la nécromancie. A chaque fois, ces interlocuteurs lui adressaient un regard allant de peu convaincu à ouvertement désapprobateur. Elle ne douta pas que derrière ce masque, l'expression de l'inconnu devait s'inclure dans un de ceux-là.

\- Vous vous pensez apte à affronter des vampires ? Vous pensez qu'une petite boule de feu suffira à les éliminer ? Ce qu'il faut c'est une épée acérée pour leur trancher la gorge et un pieu solide pour leur transpercer la poitrine, pas de petits tours de magie.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je combats des vampires, répliqua la jeune nordique en empoignant fermement sa hache dwemer.

L'homme la fixa à nouveau de derrière son masque. Elle avait l'impression qu'il sondait au plus profond de son âme. Essayant de se montrer plus brave que ce qu'elle était en réalité, elle soutint son regard. il céda et se retourna vers la grotte.

\- Très bien mais reste en dehors de mon chemin.

\- Attends ! Tu es sur que ton chef ne devrait pas envoyer plus d'hommes ? On ne sait pas combien il y a de vampires là dedans.

L'inconnu ne se stoppa même pas et continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Ne voulant pas perdre la face non plus, elle s'engagea à sa suite dans la grotte. Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité quasi-totale qui y régnait. Le guerrier murmura des mots incompréhensibles puis banda silencieusement son arc. Mara ne distinguait aucune lumière et ne percevait que l'écho d'un ruisseau souterrain plus en profondeur. Il lâcha une flèche. Elle reconnut alors le bruit étouffé de quelqu'un qui s'effondrait. Presque immédiatement, elle entendit le son caractéristique des sorts d'altération. L'avantage de ces sorts étaient qu'ils émettaient une légère lueur verte dans l'obscurité et Mara pouvait maintenant distinguer deux silhouettes se rapprocher de leur position.

L'homme avait rangé son arc pour prendre son espadon de ses deux mains. Les deux vampires ne firent pas le poids. Elle ne put bien distinguer ce qui se passait dans l'obscurité mais quand les bruits de bataille laissèrent place aux bruits du métal propre à une armure lourde, elle sut qui était sorti vainqueur du combat. Elle descendit prudemment à sa suite. Au fond de la grotte, ce dernier avait allumé une torche près d'une grille visiblement verrouillée.

L'apprentie Vigile demanda à son compagnon s'il était blessé pour qu'elle puisse le soigner mais elle n'essuya qu'un froid refus. Pour ne pas montrer sa déception, elle invoqua une lumière pour l'éclairer et se mit à chercher des indices pour ouvrir la fameuse grille. Elle se demandait juste si les vampires avaient fermé ce passage après l'arrivée de Tolan pour expliquer le fait qu'il ne soit pas revenu. Après quelques minutes, le guerrier mystérieux l'interpella.

\- C'est eux que vous cherchiez ? Les vampires s'en sont déjà occupés.

Mara s'approcha des corps au pied de l'envoyé d'Isran et ne put réprimer un hoquet d'horreur à la vue du cadavre mutilé de Tolan. Les vampires avaient lacéré la moindre parcelle de sa peau et le tas de chair mis à nu était à paine reconnaissable. En revanche, le marteau de guerre ensanglanté à ses côtés et l'amulette de Stendarr ne laissaient pas de doute sur son identité. L'état du reste de ses compagnons n'étaient guère mieux.

Elle resta au-dessus du corps, glacée et paralysée. Tolan était comme un père pour elle. Elle savait que les vampires ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle mais de voir Tolan, cet homme qu'elle admirait tant, mutilé de la sorte la choqua profondément.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je crois que ces deux vampires là avaient été tués par une de ces personnes. Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai achevés.

Mara ne réagit pas à la remarque du guerrier, le temps sembla se figer pendant qu'elle fixait la dépouille de celui qui fut pendant toutes ces années son mentor mais aussi son modèle et ce qu'elle pouvait rapprocher le plus d'une figure paternelle. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé puis mené à Colette quand son village avait été razzié. C'était lui qui lui rendait visite dès qu'il travaillait à proximité de Fortdhiver. c'était lui qui l'avait accueilli au sein des Vigiles de Stendarr, lui enseignant l'art du combat et la dévotion aux Aedras. C'était juste impossible. Tolan ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'inconnu la secoua un peu brusquement par une épaule qu'elle émergea de sa transe. Elle réalisa alors ce qui venait de se passer et vomit l'intégralité de son estomac jusqu'à la bile. Elle s'agenouilla continua de hoqueter même si plus rien ne pouvait sortir. Dans un élan de charité l'homme s'accroupit à ses côtés pour maintenir ses cheveux blonds en arrière et lui dit d'une voix presque douce.

\- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Les vampires sont violents et ce n'est que le début.

Mara, secouée de tremblements nerveux, essaya de se ressaisir. Elle avait abandonné Tolan et voilà le résultat. Ils auraient peut-être mieux évalué le danger s'ils avaient attendu ensemble. Elle se rappela qu'Adavald était encore à l'intérieur et qu'elle devait le sauver. Cet homme était là pour aider les Vigiles, même indirectement. S'il mourait lui aussi pour retrouver leur frère perdu alors sa conscience ne la laisserait jamais en paix. Quitte à mourir aux mains des vampires, elle pourrait rejoindre son mentor et le ferait sans regrets.

\- J'ai abandonné Tolan, je n'abandonnerai pas Adalvald, dit-elle avec toute la conviction qui lui restait.

Elle se releva doucement et toujours tremblante mais elle travailla sur sa respiration et c'est étrangement calme qu'elle lança un regard de défi à l'homme. Il lui sembla entendre un soupir mais il partit en direction de la petite tour bâtie au sein même de la grotte. Après quelques minutes, il enclecha un système qu'il venait surement de découvrir et la grille de fer s'ouvrit.

\- Les vampires se sont enfermés à l'intérieur, dit-il alors qu'il revenait. Ce groupe-là montait juste la garde. Ça sent le traquenard. Je doute que votre autre confrère soit encore vivant. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'ils cherchent ?

\- J'en sais rien, dit honnêtement la jeune nordique. Adalvald était persuadé que la place était condamnée auparavant. Un éboulement aurait ouvert une faille il y a quelques mois. Apparemment cet endroit cacherait un secret capital dans la lutte pour les vampires. Frère Adalvald voulait l'explorer pour en savoir plus.

\- Je vois. Vous a-t-il laissé des notes ?

\- Si c'est le cas, elles ont brûlé avec le bastion ou les vampires les ont emportés avec eux. Tolan et moi n'avions rien trouvé quand…

La voix de Mara s'étrangla dans sa gorge. L'odeur de la chair brulée lui revint en tête et sa nausée s'intensifia encore.

\- Donc, continua le guerrier masqué. Vous comptiez risquer votre vie sur de simples spéculations ?

\- Si c'était de simples spéculations, pourquoi ces vampires seraient toujours là à s'enfermer derrière des grilles de fer ?

L'homme ne lui répondit pas. Mara réalisait bien que la mission était du suicide. Ils ne savaient même pas combien d'abominations se terraient derrière cette grille !

\- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir me suivre ? demanda l'homme. Je ne vous en voudrais pas de reculer.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je dois savoir ce qui se trame, et je n'abandonnerai plus les miens.

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna, Mara ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle se demanda quand même comment cet homme avançait sans peur au cœur de ce repère de vampires. Ce lieu lui donnait vraiment la chair de poule. Sans même utiliser une torche ou toute autre source lumineuse, le duo pénétra doucement plus profondément dans les entrailles de Sombreval afin de poursuivre leur quête.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamais Mara n'avait vu quelqu'un se battre de la sorte. Cet homme était un prédateur : féroce et redoutable. Ses coups étaient rapides, puissants et précis. Aucune des créatures qu'ils croisaient ne faisait le poids. Mara se contentait de rester en retrait en lançant des sorts de péril des morts aux draugrs les plus faibles et aux squelettes pendant que son compagnon s'occupait des vampires moins bêtes et plus vicieux. Poursuivre des draugrs effrayés était certes moins glorieux qu'affronter un vampire et pas vraiment une preuve de courage mais au moins le guerrier pouvait vraiment se concentrer sur ses combats sans craindre un coup d'épée dans le dos. Un jour elle remercierait Colette et Tolfdir pour leur insistance à lui enseigner la guérison et l'altération malgré ses faibles talents pour la magie.

Mais malgré toutes ces péripéties, jamais le guerrier ne lui adressa la parole. Elle ne s'imposa pas et se contenta de le suivre dans le silence tendu et pesant qui régnait en ce lieu. Déjà qu'il acceptait qu'elle le suive… Elle lui proposa plusieurs fois de le soigner et de lui aider à retrouver son endurance mais il refusait à chaque fois de derrière son masque. Cet homme mystérieux soulevait beaucoup de questions. Qui était-ce ? Appartenait-il à la garde de l'Aube ou était-il un mercenaire payé par Isran et son groupe ? Son armure ne ressemblait en rien à celles que semblaient porter les membres de la Garde de l'Aube. D'où lui venaient de tels talents pour le combat ? Elle alla jusqu'à se demander si ces capacités ne provenaient pas de malédictions daedriques. Peut-être était-ce un vampire infiltré qui l'utilisait pour pénétrer dans la grotte. Collaborer avec cet inconnu la déstabilisait sérieusement.

Mais alors qu'ils avançaient, ils n'avaient trouvé le corps d'aucun autre Vigile. Adalvald n'aurait pas eu l'imprudence de s'aventurer seul dans ce repaire quand même. Au contraire, les rangs des vampires et des morts-vivants en tout genre continuaient de se renforcer à mesure de leur avancée. L'estomac de Mara se nouait davantage à chaque minute. Elle doutait de plus en plus des chances de survie des frères Vigiles qui s'étaient aventurés ici auparavant. Progressivement, les parois de la grotte laissèrent place à une architecture beaucoup plus sophistiquée. Mara ne reconnaissait pas le style mais elle devina qu'il devait être ancien. Une chose était certaine, ce lieu regorgeait de secrets.

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, ils atteignirent une salle bien plus vaste que les autres. Ils entendaient des vampires discuter au loin, vers le centre de l'immense caverne. L'apprentie Vigile ne put interpréter leurs paroles. Alors qu'ils descendaient silencieusement de larges escaliers de pierre, Mara reconnut le corps de frère Adalvald. Il n'avait pas été mutilé comme celui de Tolan mais le cœur de Mara se serra encore davantage. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir se reconstruire après ça.

Mara se mit à la recherche d'indices ou de notes que le Vigile aurait pu emporter. Le guerrier lui, s'éloigna pour rejoindre le centre de la caverne et attaquer les vampires qui discutaient encore. Le combat fut bref. Avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de se retourner, le guerrier avait réglé leur compte. Une fois certaine que tout risque était écarté, la nordique en profita pour conjurer une lumière. Les vampires avaient apparemment jugé inutile de fouiller Adalvald et Mara y trouva son journal et en profita pour lire ses notes. Ce dernier avait remarqué que cette pièce était antérieure au reste du tertre comme le pensait déjà Mara. Il y avait également remarqué des signes du culte dédié au prince daedra Molag-Bal. Il comptait étudier la plateforme eu centre de la salle plus en détail. Malheureusement pour lui, les vampires ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion. L'envoyé d'Isran retourna à ses côtés.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il savait d'utile cet Adalvald ?

Au moins il était direct.

\- Cet endroit a été apparemment dédié au culte de Molag Bal à une époque très ancienne. Je suppose que ce lieu a dû être gardé secret pour que des vampires ne s'y aventurent que maintenant.

Il renifla, visiblement il avait déjà deviné cela.

\- Les vampires cherchaient quelqu'un.

Mara ne voulu même pas savoir comment le guerrier avait obtenu cette information.

\- Mais qui pourraient-ils chercher ? demanda Mara.

\- Sans doute la même chose que ce que cherchaient tes Vigiles.

\- Il comptait étudier plus en détail cette pièce, peut-être qu'elle contient la clé du mystère.

\- Nous avons le temps. Un des deux derniers vampires était le chef de la bande. Personne n'a pu s'enfuir. Les renforts ne viendront pas avant plusieurs jours.

Mara ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi certain de ce qu'il disait mais elle lui faisait confiance. Sans lui, ils ne seraient jamais arrivés jusque là.

L'apprentie Vigile avait compris que son compagnon cachait bien son jeu. Ses sens étaient incroyablement développés pour un humain ou un elfe. Elle le devina nyctalope pour se promener ainsi dans les grottes et supposa aussi que son ouïe et son odorat devaient eux aussi être particulièrement acérés. Soit l'inconnu était khajiit mais sa voix, même camouflée par ce masque, restait humaine ou elfe. L'hypothèse la plus probable et qui s'imposait de plus en plus à elle tendait à le soupçonner de vampirisme ou de lycanthropie. Il refusait qu'elle le soigne et semblait juste invincible au combat. S'il adorait réellement un daedra, ne devrait-elle pas l'éliminer une fois la mission terminée. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance face à ce mastodonte mais pouvait-elle le laisser partir ainsi ? La jeune Vigile se sentait totalement dépassée par la situation.

Non. Une fois sortis de cette grotte infernale, elle le laisserait retourner au fort de la Garde de l'Aube. Il l'avait aidée. Stendarr était juste. Elle n'attaquerait pas un allié. En revanche s'il ne fait pas partie de la Garde de l'Aube et qu'elle doive à nouveau croiser son chemin un jour, elle affronterait cet hérétique. Cependant, elle se reposait cette question qui la tiraillait alors juste avant qu'elle n'intègre les Vigiles. Est-ce que tous les adorateurs de daedras étaient forcément maléfiques ? Certains ne laissaient aucune place au doute mais Mara n'aimait pas dresser des généralités trop vite. Un autre réflexe que l'Académie lui avait inculqué.

Pour l'instant, elle devait rester concentrée sur sa mission qui consistait à découvrir le secret de ce lieu. L'arme contre les vampires devait être à portée de main et eux deux en seraient les découvreurs. Ils s'avancèrent vers la plateforme circulaire au-dessus du lac souterrain. Mara n'était pas une experte de l'école de conjuration mais elle était prête à parier, de par les gravures et les formes qui ornaient le sol et les arches, qu'il s'agissait d'un cercle d'invocation nécromantique. Elle examina plus en détail les braseros dispatchés sur la plate-forme. Le guerrier s'était dirigé vers le centre du cercle où se tenait un espèce de poteau en pierre. Mara ne porta pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement ne la sorte de son étude des symboles.

Elle remarqua avec horreur que la paume du guerrier avait été transpercée par une pointe acérée, faisant fi de l'armure censée le protéger. Elle accourut pour le soigner alors qu'il retirait brusquement sa main. Mara utilisa les meilleurs sorts de guérison qu'elle pouvait pratiquer mais une magie étrange altérait la cicatrisation. Au moins son sort de guérison fonctionnait sur lui, ce n'était pas un vampire caché. Brusquement, dans leur dos, d'étranges flammes violettes apparurent dans des sillons creusés dans le sol, allumant certains braseros au passage. Avant de s'en occuper, Mara utilisa toutes ses réserves de magie pour soigner son allié. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, une cicatrice peu flatteuse persistait au milieu de la main transpercée du guerrier. Voyant que la Vigile avait fait tout son possible, il ferma et ouvrit plusieurs fois son poing.

\- ça m'a l'air guéri. Je ne sens aucune gêne.

Mara savait que ces capacités en magie n'étaient pas extraordinaires. Elle était de sang nordique et très peu d'entre eux bénéficiaient des dons de la magie. Elle avait grandi sous la tutelle de Colette Marence à l'Académie et malgré presque une décennie passée à étudier la restoration, son niveau égalait à peine celui d'une bonne apprentie. Les étudiants atteignaient en général ce niveau en à peine deux ou trois ans. Elle pratiquait aussi l'altération mais à un niveau encore moindre. Le seul enseignement pour laquelle elle ne pêchait pas vraiment résidait dans l'alchimie qui reposait plus sur la magie des plantes en elle mêmes et non celle du manipulateur.

Le guerrier se releva et s'éloigna vers un des bords de la plateforme, le plus loin possible de ce poteau. A priori, il avait mal digéré le fait de s'être fait transpercer la main. Mara, elle, demeurait persuadée qu'ils touchaient au but. Ce feu servait bien à quelque chose quand même ! Elle approcha ses mains des flammes violettes. Ces dernières étaient tièdes mais ne brûlaient pas. Elle suivit les sillons pour remarquer que les flammes s'interrompaient à une intersection. Si elle pouvait placer ce brasier à cet endroit… Elle s'attela à la tâche et poussa un des braseros pendant que l'autre se contentait de rester loin du cercle rituel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser une petite exclamation de victoire lorsque que le feu se répandit au sol à nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? lui demanda l'homme masqué.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine. Ce doit être un scellé. C'est une magie puissante, ancienne et interdite. C'est fort probable qu'il s'agisse d'un rituel basé sur la magie de sang.

\- De sang ?

\- Lorsque la pique t'a transpercé, ton sang a sans doute activé le sort. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce genre de rituel mais… hésita la jeune Vigile

\- Mais ?

\- Si s'est bien ce que je pense, cette forme de nécromancie est très ancienne et obscure. Seuls des mages très puissants pourraient la pratiquer. Elle extrait plus ou moins la vie de celui qui enclenche le système et est evidemment strictement interdite. Si on ne résout pas l'énigme à temps, vous allez mourir.

A cause de son masque de pierre, elle ne pouvait savoir ce que pensait l'homme. Après un instant de pause, elle demanda prudemment.

\- Vous vous sentez fatigué, affaibli ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Peut être que le phénomène est lent, répondit-il avec indifférence.

\- Peut être. Nous devrions quand même nous y mettre rapidement. Je ne sais pas si l'extraction est constante ou exponentielle avec le temps.

Son compagnon ne se fit pas prier et se mit au travail. Il était beaucoup plus fort que la jeune Vigile et déplaça les brasiers sans se faire prier alors que Mara tentait de comprendre quel chemin devaient prendre ces flammes nécromantiques. Le malaise de la jeune femme s'intensifiait à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Cette pièce était maudite. Tant de sang avait été versé : celui de presque tous les Vigiles du bastion, celui de dizaines d'esclaves vampiriques condamnés, celui de Tolan et d'Adalvald et peut être celui de son compagnon s'ils ne parvenaient pas à deviner les étapes afin d'achever le rituel à temps.

Soudain, alors que les flammes sortaient enfin des cercles de magie, le sol s'ébranla alors que les brasiers furent comme projetés aux abords de la plateforme. Mara chancela et s'effondra alors que son compagnon restait tant bien que mal debout. Les cercles laissèrent place à des escaliers révélant un grand monolithe de pierre pentagonal à l'endroit même où son compagnon s'était blessé. Lorsque le sol se calma, Mara se releva tant bien que mal, encore chamboulée par ce brusque séisme. Tremblante, elle rejoignit l'homme au pied du monolithe. La pierre était lisse et glacée, un travail magique sans aucun doute. Le monument n'était pas bien grand, à peine plus haut que l'homme et pas très large non plus. Elle tenta de deviner des symboles ou un mécanisme particulier mais sa main ne touchait qu'une surface anormalement dépourvue du moindre défaut. L'étranger restait en retrait, étudiant la pierre d'une certaine distance.

\- Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais je suis persuadée qu'on touche au but. Cette pierre doit surement contenir l'arme ou la personne dont parlait frère Adalvald.

Ils étaient si proches du but mais pourtant si loin. Elle avait beau inspecter chaque recoin de l'endroit, elle ne comprenait pas en quoi ce monolithe était si particulier. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle poussa un soupir de défaite. L'envoyé d'Isran s'était assis sur les escaliers circulaires, attendant en silence qu'elle résolve l'énigme mais rien n'aidait la jeune Vigile. A l'Académie, elle avait bien glané quelques informations sur des livres traitant de pratiques depuis interdites mais rien d'utile ne vint à elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, battue.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions contacter l'Académie. C'est de la nécromancie d'un niveau très avancé. Mis à part eux, je ne vois pas qui pourrait nous aider.

\- Aller à Fortdhiver ? C'est trop loin. Nous avons l'avantage de quelques jours, pas semaines. Et ces mages nous feraient perdre plus de temps qu'autre chose avec leur arrogance.

Mara se retint de lui lâcher une pique. Elle n'a jamais été considérée comme une mage mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle ne se sente pas concernée par les insultes et le mépris que les habitants de Bordeciel témoignaient à leur égard.

\- Et que proposes-tu ? Je suis coincée. Si je pouvais au moins rejoindre l'Arcanéum et me renseigner sur les rituels de la magie de Sang là-bas, je saurais quoi faire.

\- Ce ne doit pas être bien compliqué. Si c'est de la magie de sang, donne-lui du sang.

Mara se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Certes, il était un combattant redoutable mais la magie de Sang était un art complexe, bien différent de celui de fracasser une hache sur le crâne d'un ennemi.

\- Si c'était si simple. Ce sont des enchantements complexes, de la nécromancie très poussée et interdite.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et la rejoignit au pied du monolithe. Il retira un gantelet de son armure et sortit une lame pour s'entailler la main qu'elle venait à peine de soigner. Mara protesta mais il ne l'écouta pas et plaqua sa paume contre la roche.

\- C'est normal que la pierre se réchauffe ?

Mara resta interdite. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à diverses incantations et sorts. Il suffisait de laisser du sang sur la pierre. Il retira sa main et un mécanisme sembla s'enclencher. Face au guerrier, la pierre s'abaissa pour laisser place à une silhouette presque humaine. Mara, méfiante, resta à distance. La chose ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, comme dans le coma. Puis la suite fut d'une telle rapidité que Mara ne fut pas certaine d'avoir tout suivi. La silhouette commença à bouger avant de brusquement se ruer sur l'homme. Ce dernier avec ces réflexes inhumains qui ne la surprenaient plus l'immobilisa contre le mur et bloqua ses poignets anormalement griffus. La créature sifflait et se débattait avec hargne pour se libérer de l'étreinte de fer à laquelle elle était soumise. Mara empoigna fermement sa hache et se préparait à donner un coup fatal pour achever le monstre quand l'homme lui ordonna de sortir une potion de sang de ses poches. Elle en avait trouvé plusieurs fioles sur les vampires quand elle pillait leurs cadavres et avait remarqué avec horreur que le liquide qu'ils contenaient n'était rein d'autre que du sang altéré pour se conserver plus longtemps. Sa curiosité l'avait emporté et elle avait gardé quelques fioles sur elle pour les étudier.

Mara débouchonna la fiole avant de la tendre au guerrier. Ce dernier la saisit d'une main pendant que l'autre lâcha les poignets du monstre pour enserrer sa gorge. Il lui enfonça la fiole sans cérémonie dans le gosier. Au début l'autre créature se débattit et lutta mais quand elle comprit que le liquide n'était rien d'autre que du sang, le monstre but la potion avec avidité.

Mara l'observa à une certaine distance. Maintenant que le monstre était un minimum repus, ses griffes se rétractèrent pour laisser place à des mains normales et ses traits angulaires reprirent un peu de rondeur pour donner des traits plus féminins au visage de la vampire. Habituellement, le vampirisme modifiait profondément la morphologie de ses victimes leur donnant des yeux flamboyants et des traits trop angulaires pour être humains. Cette chose possédait bien des yeux de vampires mais son visage humain la rendait dangereusement anonyme pour une personne non entraînée. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Cette fille était en réalité une fille d'Havreglace : une des vampires les plus puissantes que Nirn n'ait jamais porté.

Mara se tenait prête à se défendre au moindre signe mais l'attention du vempire restait sur son ravisseur. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, ce fut avec une voix dangereusement douce et séductrice.

\- Et bien, si je m'attendais à être maltraitée par un loup-garou à mon réveil, j'aurais repensé à deux fois avant d'accepter, dit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Les deux humains restèrent sur la défensive, la tension entre les trois continuant d'enfler. L'homme continuait de maintenir sa prise sans serrer davantage mais ne laissant pas à la vampire une réelle marge de manœuvre non plus. Finalement, elle soupira et arrangea une mèche de ses cheveux d'ébène avec négligence, ignorant la main qui encerclait son cou, avant de tenter de relancer un embryon de conversation.

\- Vous n'auriez pas une autre potion de sang par hasard ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis restée enfermée ici et j'ai vraiment la dalle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lajaune : Merci à toi pour ce commentaire ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ^^**

* * *

Jamais dans le pire de ses cauchemars, Mara n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Face à elle se tenaient un loup-garou et une vampire. Deux abominations daedriques. Ces deux derniers se faisaient face, le lycanthrope fixant le monstre de derrière son masque, la vampire restant stoïque, toujours plaquée contre le mur, un rictus déformant son visage.

Jamais personne n'aurait dû découvrir cette grotte songea Mara. Adavald et les autres Vigiles auraient mieux fait de la condamner définitivement avant d'y attirer l'attention des vampires. Ils auraient dû effacer toute trace de l'existence de ce lieu maudit car non seulement ils venaient de libérer une fille d'Havreglace, un vampire qui tient sa malédiction de Molag-Bal en personne, mais aussi parce qu'elle détenait un Parchemein des Anciens. Jamais auparavant elle n'en avait rencontré mais de nombreux ouvrages traitaient ce sujet à l'Arcanéum. A sa surprise, l'inconnu aussi les connaissait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un Parchemin des Anciens ? demanda-t-il en enserrant la gorge de sa victime.

\- Il est à moi, réussit à articuler la vampire.

\- Ne me ment-pas vampire. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Comme j'essaie de te le dire il est à moi. Et je ne te laisserai pas me le prendre, siffla-telle avec agressivité.

La Vigile observa la lutte entre les deux d'une certaine distance. Elle craignait que la vampire reprenne sa forme de monstre pour les attaquer mais elle se contentait de rester passive face au loup-garou qui la malmenait. Devinait-il qu'elle n'exprimait pas ses pouvoirs à son maximum ? Si elle ne craignait pas pour sa propre vie, Mara aurait pu penser que la vampire s'amusait d'eux.

\- Sinon, en quelle année sommes-nous ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que je viens de passer une éternité dans cette prison.

Voyant que l'homme ne répondait pas et se contentait de l'enserrer, Mara s'en chargea. Il valait mieux ne pas tester la patience du monstre.

\- On est dans la quatrième ère.

\- Vraiment ? Je savais que mon sommeil allait durer quelques siècles mais plusieurs ères… Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Mara resta figée face à cette révélation. Depuis quand cette chose était restée enterrée là ? était-elle antérieure à l'empire des Septim ou même au premier d'entre eux ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

Je n'en doute pas, ricana la vampire. Maintenant si vous me lâchiez, c'est très agréable ici mais j'apprécierais quitter le plus vite possible cet endroit. Et l'un de vous deux n'aurait pas une autre potion de sang ? Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de reprendre des forces si vous ne voulez pas avoir à me porter jusqu'à la sortie.

Le guerrier la lâcha sans cérémonie et la vampire faillit tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse. Mara hésitait à lui confier une autre potion de sang. Si elle reprenait trop de forces, elle pourrait utiliser sa magie et les tuer ou les envouter. Mais dans le cas contraire, la faim risquait de lui faire perdre le contrôle. La première option présentait le moins de risques. Avec un peu de chance, le mystérieux garde la protégerait en cas d'attaque imprévue. Si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance un minimum elle était condamnée. Mara lui tendit finalement deux autres fioles que la vampire vida presque d'une traite. Puis elle s'essuya la bouche avant de se retourner.

\- Bon on y va ?

Elle commença à partir dans la direction opposée à celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

\- Au fait je m'appelle Sérana, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Visiblement, même si les vampires n'avaient pas encore atteint cette partie de la grotte, elle était infestée de draugrs et de gargouilles. Sérana s'avéra être une alliée puissante, utilisant la magie de glace et la nécromancie avec efficacité. Mara se contentait de rester en retrait, n'intervenant que quand il y avait vraiment trop d'ennemis. Ses sorts s'avéraient particulièrement efficaces pour divertir et effrayer les draugrs les plus faibles. Puis entre Sérana et elle, il n'était pas sorcier de deviner laquelle des deux était la plus apte au combat.

Après une succession de couloirs et de petites pièces, ils débouchèrent sur ce qui semblait être une grande arène où des dizaines de draugrs les attaquèrent. Cette fois, malgré ses talents en restoration, ils demeuraient trop nombreux. Le combat commença et voyant que l'ennemi allait le submerger, l'homme utilisa le thu'um. La Voix du guerrier propulsa les draugrs et les squelettes contre un mur au loin. Une grande partie d'entre eux ne se releva pas. Mara écarquilla les yeux devant cette démonstration de puissance. Seuls une poignée de personnes connaissaient le thu'um de nos jours : les Grises-Barbes en haut du mont Hrothgar, le jarl Ulfric Sombrage et le légendaire Dovahkiin. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Mara pour retrouver l'identité de l'inconnu. Ce loup-garou adorateur d'Hircine était nul autre que le champion des dieux. Celui qui avait vaincu Alduin et empêché la fin du monde.

Les derniers ennemis vaincus, il s'avança vers un immense mur gravé d'inscriptions en langue draconique et resta immobile comme en pleine méditation. comme auparavant, mara examina les coffres à la recherches de bien précieux pour les revendre. L'homme demeura un moment devant cette pierre gravée. Ils sortirent alors rapidement de Sombreval. Le jour s'était déjà bien levé, tous deux venaient de passer plus d'une nuit entière au fond de cette crypte maudite.

Mara entamait tout juste sa formation auprès de Tolan quand les dragons étaient revenus. Lorsque le Dovahkiin élimina un dragon avec la garde de Blancherive, son jarl le prit sous son aile. Rapidement, les récits de ses combats contre les dragons aux quatre coins de Bordeciel firent le tour des auberges. L'Enfant de dragon se dressa rapidement en héros, sauveur de la patrie des nordiques, tout comme Tiber Septim lui-même. Les plus fanatiques voyaient même en lui la réincarnation de Talos voire de Shor pour protéger les hommes des dragons et du Thalmor. A cette époque, la guerre civile faisait rage et les Vigiles n'arrêtaient pas d'écumer la province. Les gardes étaient trop occupés à protéger les villes ou se battre contre un voisin ayant fait allégeance au camp opposé, apportant une manne inespérée pour les monstres et les nécromanciens qui n'avaient presque plus besoin de se cacher. Si les villes principales furent peu touchées par cette recrudescence criminelle, les villages subissaient trop souvent leurs attaques en plus des pillages des bandits. Deux choses suscitaient l'admiration de Mara vis-à-vis de ce champion choisi par les dieux. D'une part son combat sans relâche contre les dragons, d'autre part la trêve qu'il avait réussi à imposer entre impériaux et sombrages. Grâce à cela les châtelleries purent retrouver un certain calme et alléger le travail des Vigiles. De leur côté, les prêtres purent à nouveau se consacrer à leur culte sans devoir transformer leurs temples en hospices et les villages entamèrent leur reconstruction.

Mais cette trêve fut trop courte au goût de la jeune Vigile et ce fut l'enfant de dragon lui-même qui la rompit après seulement quelques mois. Blancherive fut touchée de plein fouet. Les chansons racontent que ce fut nul autre que le thane de Blancherive qui porta la hache d'Ulfric Sombrage à son propre jarl. La prise de Blancherive s'acheva par l'abdication du jarl Balgruuf et l'accession au trône du clan Grisetoison. En ville, l'Enfant de Dragon restait toujours considéré comme un héros et une légende mais en dehors de la capitale où les sujets étaient restés fidèles à l'ancien jarl on affublait le jarl Vignar Grisetoison du doux surnom d'Usurpateur et son thane était bien souvent qualifié de traître. Puis la conquête Sombrage de Bordeciel débuta réellement. Tous les récits parlaient d'impitoyable l'Enfant de dragon masqué qui faisait tomber la foudre et la tempête de sa Voix sur ses ennemis. L'Empire qui avait tenu des mois durant contre la rébellion d'Ulfric Sombrage s'effondra en à peine une saison.

Puis Solitude et le généra Tullius tombèrent enfin. Le meneur de la rébellion célébra sa victoire absolue aux côtés de ses soldats et du Dovahkiin. Le Thalmor et la légion furent bien vite chassés de Bordeciel. Après la guerre, cette nouvelle période de paix marqua le début du temps de la répression où la délation et la peur dominaient chaque foyer. Personne n'était à l'abri d'une dénonciation calomnieuse de son voisin et ce fut une autre forme de chaos qui s'installait jusqu'encore maintenant. La guerre civile avait pris fin depuis plus d'un an et les dragons n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir depuis presque deux ans mais le héros des nordiques avait simplement disparu dès le lendemain de la prise de Solitude.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en sa présence, masqué et visiblement devenu lycanthrope. Elle avait admiré ce héros pendant des années. Pourquoi avait-il disparu si brusquement ? Comment avait-il pû tomber si bas ? Pourquoi se cachait-il derrière ce masque étrange ? Elle brûlait de lui poser toutes ces questions mais redoutait dorénavant son thu'um autant que sa colère.

Son devoir de Vigile se rappela ensuite à elle. Cet homme avait pactisé avec un daedra, il ne méritait pas la compassion de Stendarr. Mais les derniers Enfants de Dragons connus de l'histoire avaient été des empereurs, un d'entre eux fut même hissé au rang de divinité. Le tuer serait alors un acte odieux que jamais Stendarr ou les autres Aedras ne cautionneraient de leurs fidèles.

Puis il y avait cette vampire. Depuis sa libération, elle aurait eu mille occasions de les trahir et de les tuer ou pire, les transformer mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Au contraire, elle s'était montrée étonnamment civile une fois sa faim apaisée et avait même combattu à leurs côtés les morts vivants qui grouillaient dans cette autre partie de Sombreval. Mara observa avec une certaine admiration ses talents pour l'école de conjuration et de destruction. Son niveau rivalisait facilement voire dépassait celui des maîtres de l'Académie.

Dehors, Mara savoura la pureté de l'air non vicié par ces cadavres et ce sang. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement, sachant qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à retourner à Faillaise. Mais à peine eut-elle pensé cela que le guerrier empoigna à nouveau la vampire.

\- Maintenant qu'on est sortis, tu vas nous dire ce qu'une vampire comme toi fait avec un Parchemin des Anciens.

Sérana, malgré l'emprise d'acier à laquelle son bras était soumis, resta de marbre.

\- Il est à moi. Il m'a été confié bien avant que tu sois né, répondit-telle avec ce que Mara devina comme de la moquerie.

Elle décida d'intervenir.

\- Nous t'avons libéré de ta prison. Le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de nous suivre. Tu as une dette envers nous.

\- Et vous avez toute ma reconnaissance pour ça, je vous rembourserai quand vous voudrez. Je vous demanderai juste de me raccompagner chez moi et nous serons quittes.

\- Comme si on allait s'aventurer dans un nid de vampires, coupa le guerrier.

\- Vous nous donneriez la location d'un clan entier de vampires en sachant de quoi il est capable ? demanda Mara honnêtement surprise.

\- Oh ils savent se défendre. Je vous garantis qu'ils ne vous feront rien si vous êtes avec moi.

\- Il en est hors de question, trancha l'homme. Tu nous suis jusqu'à la garde de l'Aube avec ton Parchemin des Anciens ou je t'exécute sur le champ.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai davantage à votre groupe dont je ne connais que vous deux plutôt qu'aux membres de mon propre clan.

Devinant qu'aucune des deux blocs face à elle ne céderait, Mara les laissa continuer leur dispute inutile en réfléchissant à une alternative. Ils pouvaient tenter de la tuer dans son sommeil et de rapporter le Parchemin des Anciens à la Garde de l'Aube mais Sérana était une créature de la nuit et ne se laisserait pas surprendre ainsi. Elle se méfiait déjà certainement d'eux. Ils pouvaient également l'accompagner au sein de son clan et la garder comme otage tant qu'ils ne lui offraient pas le Parchemin mais Mara doutait qu'ils soient de taille face à une armée de vampires, même avec l'Enfant de Dragon à ses côtés. Finalement, elle se décida à intervenir.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution, tenta-t-elle.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle. Peu enclins cependant vu à leur tête, elle se lança quand même.

\- Je n'ai qu'à faire route pour la forteresse de la garde de l'Aube afin de leur rapporter ce qui vient d'arriver. Pendant ce temps mon compagnon vous escortera à votre clan.

Mara ne pouvait deviner ce qu'en pensait le guerrier mais Sérana semblait y réfléchir. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et répliqua à la Vigile.

\- Et le Parchemin des Anciens, tu en fais quoi ?

\- Personne ne peut les lire sans subi un entrainement long et particulier. Sauf s'ils disposent d'une personne capable de les lire, ce en quoi l'accompagner pour découvrir ce genre de renseignement est utile, nous avons un délai pour nous préparer à la prochaine attaque des vampires. Mais Isran doit être rapidement mis au courant pour anticiper ses prochaines manœuvres.

La vampire resta pensive un moment.

\- Cette alternative me semble envisageable. Mais pourquoi est que ce serait lui qui se chargerait de mon escorte ?

Mara eut un sourire résigné.

\- Parce qu'il est un bien meilleur guerrier que moi. Je ne crains pas des loups ou un ours mais me jeter tête baissée dans un coven de vampires ? Je ne suis pas stupide.

Mara cacha également les non-dits. Escorter Sérana pouvait également être l'occasion de découvrir la taille et la localisation de son clan pour les éliminer et récupérer le Parchemein des Anciens avec la puissance adéquate d'autant plus rapidement. Il fallait juste espérer que le guerrier loup-garou soit assez intelligent et rusé pour le comprendre.

Le groupe retrouva ses montures et ils commença à descendre vers la route d'Aubétoile. Mara examinait encore une fois la vampire du coin de l'œil. Si ce n'était pas pour le capuchon qu'elle avait enfilé qui la protégeait du soleil et cachait ses yeux, elle aurait pu paraître banalement humaine. Mara était habituée à rencontrer des vampires dont les traits s'étaient retrouvés déformés par leur malédiction. Cela les rendait particulièrement reconnaissables. Mara rigola mentalement de l'ironie de la situation. Une Vigile qui se retrouvait à cohabiter avec une vampire et un loup-garou. Que diraient ses frères s'ils la voyaient ainsi ? Mais il ne lui restait plus rien. La Garde de l'Aube n'accepterait jamais quelqu'un comme elle, non pas qu'elle veuille les rejoindre. Elle irait peut être à l'Académie ensuite. Colette l'accueillerait à bras ouverts mais elle ne tenait pas à redevenir leur larbine tout juste capable d'accomplir des sorts de niveau d'apprenti.

La nuit tombait et ils improvisèrent un campement. Chacun reprendrait sa route à l'aube. Quand le guerrier revint de la chasse avec deux lapins, Mara s'attela à les dépecer pour les mettre à rôtir. Sérana commença à poser des questions sur l'histoire de Tamriel. Elle en avait raté un sacré morceau. Ce fut surtout Mara qui la renseigna. Après avoir passé des années à farfouiller des bouquins à l'Arcanéum, elle en connaissait un rayon sur les grands bouleversements de l'Histoire. Sérana semblait avoir existé au début de la deuxième ère et même si le Thalmor lui évoquait des souvenirs, leurs contemporains n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle avait connus. Elle était aussi également perdue quand il s'agissait de la conquête de Tamriel par Tiber Septim. Dans d'autres circonstances, Mara aurait bien tenté de se lier d'amitié avec elle. L'érudite qui sommeillait en elle rêvait de pouvoir obtenir un témoignage si clair de l'Histoire. Si seulement Sérana n'adorait pas les daedras. Cette dernière s'intéressa particulièrement aux derniers événements qui avaient secoué la contrée nordique.

\- Donc l'Empire a quitté Bordeciel et le pays est devenu indépendant après des siècles de soumission à Cyrodiil ?

\- Le jarl Ulfric a mené la rébellion contre les suppôts de l'Empire et nous a libéré du joug d'une bureaucratie corrompue et incompétente, affirma le guerrier avec ardeur.

Mara ne put retenir un mouvement d'agacement. Elle croyait entendre ces fanatisés qui prenaient les jarl de Vendeaume pour le nouveau Talos. Quand elle vit les deux autres se tourner vers elle, elle se contenta de fixer le feu qui faiblissait.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas satisfaite de l'indépendance de Bordeciel, dit Sérana avec un sourire en coin.

Mara continua de contempler le feu. Oui Bordeciel et les nordiques étaient libres mais à quel prix et quid du Thalmor ? Certes, leur ambassade à Solitude avait été brûlée par le jarl Ulfric et ses hommes. Les justiciars et leur brûlante inquisition avaient quitté la contrée mais ils seraient plus dangereux que jamais à leur retour. Parce que Mara savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la charge. Le Thalmor demeurait plus uni que jamais malgré ce revers alors que les hommes, les orques, les dunmers et les argoniens ne parvenaient à former d'alliance solide pour résister.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas satisfaite. Selon moi l'empire des Mede n'a jamais eu la légitimité de celui des Septims. C'est juste que je ne peux pas approuver toutes les actions qu'Ulfric Sombrage a mené pour en arriver où il en est.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Sérana, curieuse.

Voyant le guerrier masqué installé relativement confortablement et Sérana tournée vers elle, la Vigile décréta qu'il lui fallait bien déballer son sac.

\- J'admets que l'Empire n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il a été avant la crise d'Oblivion et qu'il est également vrai que l'Empire n'aurait jamais dû accepter aussi facilement de bannir le culte de Talos qui est le dieu-héros des nordiques et l'âme même de cet Empire. La légitimité de l'Empire ne vient-elle pas de Talos lui-même ?

Cependant, continua-t-elle. Je doute que l'individualisme et le racisme sur lesquels se repose notre futur Haut-Roi soient la solution. Les race humaines et opposées au thalmor doivent être plus proches que jamais pour contrer l'idéologie altmer mais mis à part avec les rougegardes, nous sommes en train de nous isoler non seulement de Cyrodiil mais également des autres provinces qui nous entourent. Ce n'est clairement pas une position de force. Le futur Haut-Roi promulgue des lois discriminantes envers toutes les races elfiques dont les dunmers et les orsimers qui pourraient s'avérer de bons alliés contre le Thalmor. Il suffit de se rendre à Vendeaume pour se rendre compte de la ségrégation qu'il exerce. Et je ne parle pas du traitement réservé aux pro-impériaux qui préfèrent fuir le pays avant de se faire dépouiller de leurs biens et sommairement exécuter par des sombrages un peu trop zélés.

Et c'est sans parler de l'instabilité engendrée au sein même de la moitié des châtelleries par la chute de leurs jarls. L'accès au trône de Haut-Roi lui est peut être assuré mais j'ai peur que dans quelques années voire mois, ils doivent faire face à bien des révoltes dans tout l'ouest et le centre de Bordeciel. Des dynasties respectées et au pouvoir depuis des siècles ont été contraintes d'abdiquer. Je doute que tout le monde soit satisfait de la nouvelle autorité qui leur a été imposée.

Le guerrier réajusta sa position et Mara devinait son regard sur elle.

\- En tant que Vigile de Stendarr c'est facile pour toi de critiquer. Que ce soit pendant le retour d'Alduin ou la guerre civile, vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose. Quand à chasser des vampires, vous n'êtes pas les plus efficaces.

Mara se révolta. Elle posait des arguments solides et ce dernier se contentait de balancer une réplique haineuse à son égard.

\- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter les Vigiles. Notre devoir est de répandre la compassion de Stendarr. Carcette nous envoyait bien souvent assister les prêtres dans les villes pour s'occuper des blessés et de venir au secours des hameaux dévastés par les dragons. Certes depuis le retour d'Alduin, j'ai passé plus de temps à réparer des fermes, réconforter des orphelins et accompagner des mourants dans l'au-delà qu'à chasser des monstres mais c'est aussi notre devoir. Puis que peut faire un seul Vigile face à un coven de vampires ? Nous sommes dispersés aux quatre coins du pays et ne sommes pas des centaines. Nos forces aussi ont pâti de ces dernières guerres.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si les Vigiles s'impliquaient dans les conflits. Le Thalmor ne vient pas dans vos lits vous enlever parce qu'on vous soupçonne d'adorer un dieu dont ils renient l'existence.

\- Tu crois que je ne redoute pas le Thalmor ? Je suis humaine, de sang nordique et je protège les plus faibles et nécessiteux au nom d'une des divinités les plus abhorrés du domaine Admeri après Talos. Quelle divinité est le protecteur de la légion et des hommes ? Laquelle aurait accompagné Talos en personne dans les dernières années de son règne ? Tu crois vraiment que dans de telles circonstances, ils laisseront notre ordre opérer en toute liberté ?

\- De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si votre ordre de pieux Vigiles avait été bien efficace.

Mara explosa.

\- Et où étais tu quand les dragons dévastaient des villages entiers ? Je sais qui tu es. Tout le monde n'utilise pas le Thu'um de nos jours. Oh oui, tu éliminais le monstre si par chance tu te trouvais à proximité, mais après ? C'était nous qui œuvrions pour tenter de réparer dans l'urgence certains bâtiments et soutenir les civils dévastés.

\- Alors ne vous prétendez pas chasseurs de daedras si vous vous contentiez de donner la pitance aux miséreux, répondit-il avec mépris.

\- Nous devons faire preuve de compassion et agir justement. Protéger ls personnes des puissances maléfiques n'est qu'une facette de nos obligations. La justice et la compasssion résident aussi dans le soutien, le soin, l'entraide. Ce que vous nordiques assoiffés de combat et d'honneur, avez bien du mal à comprendre.

\- En attendant ton cher ordre s'est fait massacrer dans son propre bastion.

Il ne défendait pas ses opinions avec honneur. Chacune de ses attaques, Mara les prenait personellement. Il lançait du sel sur ses plaies encore saignantes avec une méchanceté déconcertante. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit si plein de haine ?

\- Nous n'avions pas anticipé que les vampires nous prendraient à ce point au dépourvu je suppose. Nous en avons payé le prix, concéda-t-elle. Mais de là à minimiser nos efforts, renier nos actes. C'est bien bas venant d'une personne supposée sauver le monde de l'extinction et qui préfère disparaitre mystérieusement.

Il ne répondit pas mais Mara le vit se raidir dangereusement. Brusquement, elle redouta d'avoir provoqué sa propre fin. Mais il se leva simplement disant qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde. Sérana resta assise près du feu. Il s'agissait d'une créature de la nuit, elle n'avait pas besoin de repos. Mara s'allongea dans son duvet mais elle ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux. D'une part, une vampire se tenait à quelques pas d'elle puis ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner autour des Vigiles, de Tolan, de la Garde de l'Aube, de Sérana, du Dovahkiin. L'angoisse ne cessait de s'intensifier et d'enserrer sa poitrine. Elle sentit son cœur palpiter et bientôt le poids dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer. La panique s'empara d'elle et elle se sentit suffoquer. Brusquement la vampire était à ses côtés.

\- Doucement c'est une crise de panique. Ecoute ma voix. Prends une grande inspiration. Fais comme moi.

Mais c'était à peine si Mara parvenait à distinguer la femme ou à entendre ses paroles. Le contact glacé de la vampire n'avait rien de rassurant. Ses yeux croisèrent les orbes ardents de la vampire. Elle sentit l'intrusion dans son esprit. Le monstre essayait de l'envouter ! Elle devait fermer les yeux, rompre le contact ! Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle tenta de résister mais elle ne parvenait pas à lutter, le maelström dans son esprit se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place à un vide bienfaiteur.

\- Maintenant dors.

Mara se laissa tomber dans ce trou sans fin.


End file.
